Sabrina Blaze
Sabrina Blaze 'is the twin sister to Nicholas Blaze and the daughter of Tartarus. She is known to be more extrodinary than her brother, and was also the first one to actually understand the powers of Tartarus. She is also more fluent with her abilities than Nicholas is. Biography Because not much is known about her past, Sabrina is also known to have the same background as Nicholas. She was born on Janurary 21, and is the elder sister to Nicholas. Sabrina was captured at some point in her history. It's unknown how or why, but she was captured and hasn't returned ever since. It's unknown if she has an empathy link between her and Nicholas since they are twins. Personality Sabrina was noted to be very calm about things, kinda like her brother. She has a calm deminour and doesn't see anything beyond her opponents motives. She is known to be a keen strategist and is also very powerful in her abilities. She speaks at times with wisdom in her words, almost like she has knowledge beyond any teenagers understanding. Sabrina was known to be very intuative about others and knew when a demigod posed a threat towards her. She was the one that mainly kept her brother alive until they were about sixteen. It was her fault that she got captured although Nicholas blames himself. Appearance Sabrina is known to have long black hair and luminous blue eyes. She is noted to sport the same claok that her brother has, and is only shown sporting a black bikini top and a pair of black shorts. Her boots are often shown to be lifted and abit above her ankles. Sabrina has a pale skin tone, and a attractively skinny body. Powers & Abilities Being a demigod daughter of Tartarus, she is capable of using the following abilities Demigod Abilities *'Scremokinesis: She uses her vocal abilities to scream at her enemies. The longer the scream the more likely the enemies are capable of shattering into glass. It is a very rare ability that manifestes itself. It also isn't an ability that is restricted to a specific godly parent. *'Umbrakinesis: '''She is capable of manipulating shadows. This ability allows her to claok herself in darkness and use shadow people to do her battling for her. She is more dynamic with her powers, although it's only been mentioned and never actually displayed. *'Swordsmenship: 'Unlike her brother, she isn't as well at swordsmenship, although she is beyond average. Her swordhandling abilities are beyond comprehension. She is also capable of disarming a legion of soldiers without effort. *'Aerokinesis: '''Sabrina can forge out black storms, these storms are made out of shadows and eventually mix into the air, allowing her to display a dynamic meathod to use a foreign ability. Unlike her brother, she isn't that well this technique, so she uses her scremokinesis more often. Relationships Family Nicholas Blaze The two have a very well relationship. Like any other siblings they fight and have their arguements, but at the end of the day, they are still capable of working around it. Sabrina is shown to have a dominate understanding over things and as for that, she is often refered to as the leader of the twins. She at times is shown to know more than Nicholas, although Nicholas does show the potential. Sabrina and him are very close. Gods Tartarus The two aren't known to have much diolague, and because of this not much is shown between their relationship. Tartarus doesn't seem to have taken much of a harsh toll on losing his daughter, although he could be covering it up. He also seems to encourage Nicholas into finding her. It's unknown. Trivia *Both Nicholas and Sabrina's pictures are different forms of the same character. Sabrina's being the female form and Nicholas being the male form. *Sabrina has been missing since a month after their birthday. *Sabrina has the same model as another character. Kanami Kitsune Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Children of Tartarus Category:Twins